What If 1
by StringDman
Summary: What If When Aizen And Ichigo Clashed On The Sokyoku, Aizen Used A Spell To Knock Out And Take Ichigo With Him? What Would Happen If He Also Experimented On The Boy And Changed Him To A Girl And Forced Her To Become Part Of His Army And Queen By Any Sick Means? M For Language, Violence, Torture, Mind-Break, And Lemons. OOC, AU, FemIchi X Multi.
1. Changing The Subject

**What If**

 **What If When Aizen And Ichigo Clashed On The Sokyoku, Aizen Used A Spell To Knock Out And Take Ichigo With Him? What Would Happen If He Also Experimented On The Boy And Changed Him To A Girl And Forced Her To Become Part Of His Army And Queen By** **Any Sick Means?**

 **M For Language, Violence, Torture, Mind-Break, And Lemons. OOC, AU.**

 **Chapter 1: Changing The Subject.**

* * *

Ichigo was in absolute shock at what he was seeing. The three captains were betraying everyone, and used him as their distraction to get to Rukia this whole time. Ichigo was still hurting and in no condition to fight anyone, but his will to protect his friend outweighed his logic. With the last of his strength, he charged at the brown haired traitor and clashed his blade with his. Aizen barely flinched as Ichigo was visibly straining against the mans blade.

"Tenacious I see." Aizen said with a grin. "I may have use for you, ryoka boy."

Before Ichigo could even question what he meant by that, Aizen had said something under his breath. It was quick and caught the orange haired teen off guard as he found himself falling to the ground in front of the man.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted out as her friend fell in front of the traitor.

Before anyone could do anything, a beam of yellow energy came through a crack in the sky and encapsulated the three traitorous captains. Aizen's was a little larger than Tousen's or Gin's, mainly because he had a passenger with him now. The ground under the three started to rise into the air slowly and the mass of soul reaper captains, lieutenants, and Ichigo's friends could do nothing but watch as Aizen left with the boy.

"Make no mistake." Aizen started as he took off his glasses and slicked back his hair. "I will return back here to enact my will upon the world. None of you will be able to stop me whenever I decide it's necessary to attack, and with this boy, you will all fall." He gave one last smirk to the friends of Ichigo to truly emphasize just what he meant by that, sending a large sense of dread throughout the three teenagers who just lost their friend.

 _ **Hueco Mundo, A Few Hours Later**_

After what seemed like an endless pit of darkness that overtook Ichigo, he finally awoke in a large white room. His head was spinning and he felt very nauseous, but aside from those he felt surprisingly alive and well. When he tried to move, he found that he was bound down to whatever soft surface he was on. He felt a tight rope on his wrist and noticed his arms were above his head. He looked around the white room a little more before laying his brown eyes on a very unsettling person. Aizen was sitting in a chair away from what Ichigo could only assume was a bed and smirking at him with his hand propping up his chin. That's when it all came back to Ichigo. He had rescued Rukia from her execution then fought and defeated her brother, and after that Aizen and his two cohorts appeared and took something out of Rukia's chest. After that, Ichigo and Renji tried to stop him, but Ichigo was easily defeated by this man without him even so much as using his zanpakuto.

"Aww it seems you're finally awake." Aizen started as he stood up and made his way to the strawberry. He stopped right next to the bed and continued to smirk down at him. "Are you comfortable Ichigo Kurosaki?" His question seemed genuine, but Ichigo wasn't interested in giving him the satisfaction of hearing an answer. Instead Ichigo just decided to scowl at the man. This caused the rouge captain to chuckle under his breath and sit down next to the tied up teen.

"It seems that your injuries have healed well quite nicely." He said as he started running a finger over Ichigo's exposed stomach. The teen hadn't even noticed until now, but he could feel that he had on no clothes and was completely exposed to the rouge.

"Stop touching me you sick ba-". Ichigo stopped his angered tone when he heard his voice. It didn't sound like his regular voice at all. It was higher pitched and sounded almost feminine. Ichigo looked up to the still smirking captain. "What the hell did you do to me!"

Aizen couldn't help but to chuckle under his breath at her reaction. Ichigo was indeed a girl now. She was slim yet toned with a smaller physique than what she had as a boy. Her hair was shoulder length and she was well developed in all the right ways. She wasn't as big as say Rangiku or Orihime, but she could give others such as Yoruichi and Kukaku a run for their money.

Aizen was still feeling her body up and down as he drank in her growing panic and anger. It was amusing to him that it was almost too easy to capture her and rile her up with the greatest of ease. Just touching her in this way made her uncomfortable and irritated with him. It showed Aizen that breaking her would take time to say the least, but very enjoyable nonetheless. Aizen stopped his ministrations and stood up from the bed, while still having the same expression on his face when he looked back down to Ichigo.

"Answer me dammit!" Ichigo yelled out to him.

"The reason you are like this is to make it so much easier." He said to the angered, now confused, teen.

"Make what easier?" She asked him with her scowl. That quickly faded when she saw his facial reaction change from an amused smirk to sinister stare.

"Why make it easier to break your will so you can become my Queen." As he said that to her, he leaned down to her ear. "And my arrancar can be very rough when it comes to breaking someones spirit."

Ichigo grew wide eyed as she put all the pieces together. She was changed from a boy to a girl, she was tied down naked to a bed, and even though she hasn't seen the rest of her body she could tell that she probably looked amazing enough to violate beyond belief. This caused Ichigo to breath erratically as she started to know just what Aizen meant by breaking her spirit.

* * *

 **Short, Sweet, And To The Point. Gonna Be Fun Writing This All Out.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	2. Day 1: Savagery

**Chapter 2: Day 1: Savagery**

* * *

Aizen had left Ichigo tied up on the bed with the thoughts of her imminent fate looming over her. He was beyond excited and anxious to get started on breaking her, but for now, he needed to see Szayel for conformation on her condition. If he were to do this, then he needed to make sure that she would stay a she. As Aizen was walking toward the labs, a thought had been reoccurring in his mind for some time. If her spirit and will is broken, then wouldn't that give her hollow more power over her body? That was to be a problem that would need to be dealt with sooner rather than later.

Aizen made it to the labs and saw Szayel working at a table with a few specimens. He approached the pink haired espada and wasn't surprised when the man bowed to him.

"Aw, Lord Aizen." Szayel started as he rose his head up. "I take it that the soul reaper is awake now?"

Aizen smirked to him. "And very restless of her situation." The rogue said to him. "But that is not why I am here Szayel. I need to know how long that Ichigo Kurosaki will be like this, and if it is permanent."

Szayel was all too happy to explain things to Aizen, but while he was about to explain things, a certain blue haired espada was going to pay their new guest a visit.

 ** _Ichigo's Room_**

Ichigo just couldn't believe what was going on. How did this happen? Hell, how could this happen? Why did Aizen decide to just take him just to do this to him? What happened to everyone else back on the Sokyoku? Would anyone try and save him and him back? And if they saw him in the state he's in now, would they still accept him as he was now, or after whatever happens to him? All these question kept swimming through her mind and her growing despair and uneasiness became even more apparent on her face. She was so caught up in her own despair that she failed to hear the door slowly creak open.

A blue haired man with an open jacket stepped into the room quietly when he noticed that Ichigo wasn't paying attention. He stood there for a moment before Ichigo noticed that she was being stared at. She looked over and saw to her surprise and horror, a man with a very feral looking grin to him with a hollow jaw on his face. He was wearing an all white version of the soul reaper outfit with just an open jacket, and he was staring intently at her naked and tied up body. Ichigo tried to struggle out of her bonds, much to the amusement of the espada to no avail. The man walked over to her slowly and Ichigo could see a massive tent in his pants as he approached her. Ichigo could tell where this was going and struggled even harder to free herself. By the time the man reached the bed, he had already taken off his jacket to show more of his toned chest.

"Heh." The man started as he continued to watch Ichigo struggle. When she stopped and started to pant, was when he decided to make his move. He grabbed her by the mouth and clenched his hand around her tightly, nearly bruising her face in the process. Ichigo struggled with whatever remnants of her strength she could muster up to break free of this man's death grip. "Now then." He started as he went for the obi holding his hakama up with his free hand. When he undid it, his hakama fell to his ankles to reveal his steel hard cock to her. He was easily a good nine or ten inches with a girth that would need both hands to wrap around it. Ichigo looked at it in horror as she had an unfortunate idea of what he was going to do with that erection of his.

"This is how it's gonna go down bitch." He started as he brought her eyes to meet his. "I'm gonna fuck ya till your cross-eyed, and I'm gonna enjoy hearing those weak screams of yours."

Without wasting any time, the man got on top of Ichigo. His full weight laying on her chest was painful for her slim figure and not fully healed wounds. He removed his hand from her mouth and grabbed her the neck, hard. Ichigo could barely breath beforehand with his weight being on her chest, but now she could barely keep conscious. She was gasping for any sort of air as this man was choking her and struggled one final time to break free from her bounds, but she could feel herself slipping into darkness all too fast to continue her struggle. Right when she was about to pass out from lack of air, the man let her neck go and shoved his entire member down her throat. Ichigo was far too weak from the choke to really offer any resistance to this man shoving his dick down her throat in one thrust. The tightness of her mouth and throat was enough for the man to moan out loud at the warm and tight, vice-like grip on his member. He stayed this way for quite some time to get used to the tightness and warmth before he started to pump in and out of her mouth. Ichigo had almost gagged when he shoved his cock down her throat, but was far too weak to even do that. All she could do when he started to pump in and out of her mouth was moan and hold back her gagging.

Whoever this man was, he was rough with her. Not only was he violently going in and out of her mouth like a maniac, increasing his pace to give her no time to breath properly, but he was also still on top of her. She could barely breath with both his hard cock pumped into her throat and his full weight on her chest. If this didn't end soon, Ichigo might just suffocate from all of this. Just as she was about to pass out though, the man got off of her chest and stood above her. The first thing that Ichigo did when his cock was out of her mouth and his weight was finally off of her, was take in as many deep breaths as she could. She coughed as she could barely breathe as well as before.

"Alright then." The man started as he went to her womanhood with a feral grin that was now causing Ichigo to hyperventilate. He looked at her terrified expression and started to laugh maniacally for a few seconds before taking his hung dick in his hand and positioning it to her entrance. "I'm gonna love this a helluva lot more than how I fuckin should."

And with that, he shoved himself all into her in one, powerful and fast thrust. Ichigo screamed in pain as her hymen was completely shattered and her new female body was being ravaged by this beast of a man. He stayed stationary in her at first, letting the warm and tight feel of her walls constrict around him. Since she was brand new to this and used to be a male, she was going to be the tightest cunt he had ever fucked. Without wasting any time, the man started to pump in and out of her as violently as savagely as he could to make her scream in agony. The room, and soon enough the hallway outside the room was filled with the pained screams of Ichigo as she was raped without any mercy from this man. He decided to add onto the pain when he started to mash her breast with his hands hard and even started bitting her nipples with enough force to draw blood. The man enjoyed hearing her scream. Women screaming in pain was one of his main turn ons, and right now he was at his hardest of erections now.

Ichigo eventually lost her voice and could no longer even find her voice after several of the most painful and brutal minutes of her entire life. This man was simply cruel to her. Raping her when she had no means of even attempting to defend herself. Was that Aizen's plan? Have her absolutely helpless so her will would break even further. Ichigo would never break by simply being beaten up in a fight, despite the level he's at now. Was forcing him in a helpless situation what Aizen had planned? It didn't matter to Ichigo as she eventually passed out from the pain and lack of oxygen from all her screaming. All she could do when she faded to black, was pray that this man would eventually finish and leave her alone. That's when the man decided to pull out of her, and the torment was over.

Or so she thought.

Without any warning or prep time whatsoever, the man forcefully shoved his member into Ichigo's tight bottom hole. The ripping of skin and the pain from the insertion woke her up in the most painful of ways as she screamed in a raspy voice. The man grinned wickedly at her as he pumped into her harder than before.

"I didn't say you could sleep bitch!" The man shouted as he brought Ichigo's face to meet his blue eyes. "Just so you know, this body belongs to us now. And you're gonna soon beg for me to fuck you into the floor before long."

Ichigo could barely comprehend a single word he was saying to her. The pain was to great and the burning friction caused by his piston motions was making her see white all around. Just before she lost consciousness again, the man moaned loudly and grabbed her by the neck again, chocking her and causing her to witness his satisfied expression once more. He threw his head back as he came like a fire hose inside of her ass. His hot seed burning her even further as she felt his slowly pull out, causing a slow and agonizing empty of her hole. The man let her go and sat on the edge of the bed for a few seconds before standing up to grab his clothes. He put on his hakama but threw his jacket over his shoulder as he made his way toward the door. He opened it and turned to her one last time to see the pained face he had left behind and the seed he shot into her slowly ooze out of her tormented hole. He grinned from ear to ear and then shut the door, leaving Ichigo in the dark, a broken mess.

* * *

 **Hope You Guys Like This Chapter. Next Up Will Either Be A Toss Up Between Szayel Or Ulquiorra. I'll Flip A Coin On That I Suppose And Do Whatever The Coin Says.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review For What You Thought Of The First Of Many Rape Scenes(This Is My First Actually), And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	3. Day 2: The Tank

**Chapter 3: Day 2: The Tank**

* * *

 **Suggested Method By whackybiscuit.**

Aizen had watched all that happened to Ichigo on a monitor next to Szayel. He was pleased with how Ichigo had reacted to this all. She tried to struggle and failed and could only let this happen to her. It was soul crushing for someone as proud as Ichigo to not have the ability to defend themselves against someone like Grimmjow. Aizen could tell that she was breaking but not quite there yet. He turned to Szayel, who was watching intently at how torn up Ichigo was, and noticed a slight tent in his pants.

"My my Szayel." Aizen started with a chuckle. "It seems that you rather enjoyed watching that more than one should I see."

Szayel raised an eyebrow before looking down and seeing that he had an erection. Embarrassed that he did that in front of Lord Aizen, he quickly turned away and started to apologize. "Forgive me Lord Aizen. I hadn't noticed that at all."

Aizen raised a hand to dismiss the whole apology. "You need not apologize Szayel. For now, you get a turn with Ichigo in the morning."

The words resonated in Szayel's mind with giddiness at what he could do to her. The many dirty and sick thoughts made his already hard member even harder and a little painful as well. Aizen noticed that and could tell that Szayel had thought of some way to break this berry even harder than Grimmjow had. Szayel took his leave and quickly left for his lab to prepare for the morning, but before that he had to take care of that erection first. Can't think of a cruel torture trap with a raging hard-on now, can he?

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Ichigo had woken up from her rape educed sleep to a soft breeze hitting her face gently. About the only thing gentle she had felt since arriving here was that breeze. It was calming and soothing her despite her current situation. She opened her eyes to see that her door was wide open. Slowly, she raised her head only to notice that she wasn't tied down to the bed anymore. Without thinking anything through and just wanting to leave this place, Ichigo quickly stood up and limped out of the room. She looked around the halls and felt that calming breeze coming from the right. She went that way and followed the breeze, hoping that it lead to some kind of freedom. The burning sensation from her previous rape was still there, but dulled down now as she continued to limp toward the breeze. She made many twists and turns in the maze of hallways in this palace. She eventually found a double door that was slightly cracked open and had sunlight shining through it. Ichigo smiled weakly and opened the door only for some kind of pink smoke to surround her. She coughed as the smoke started to surround her completely. She started to feel light headed and her vision blurred as she tried to push past the smoke. When she did, she saw her home and her family standing there, waiting for her to come to them. Ichigo smiled weakly again as her body started to shut down on itself. She didn't know how, but she had made it back home and collapsed into her fathers arms. Right before she was about to lose consciousness, she looked to her father and went wide eyed when she saw that the man holding her was not her father.

About an hour later, Ichigo started to stir but felt something oily all around her. She regained focus to her eyes and looked around to see that she was laying in some kind of small structure that was filled with some kind of blue oil. She looked around some more before hearing a voice coming from behind her.

"Aww, it seems you're finally awake." She turned and saw that man from before, when she collapsed and passed out. He had pink hair and glasses on and was about the only thing he had on as Ichigo saw that he was naked. His member was erect and looked just as long as Grimmjow's but not as thick. He was slowly stroking his cock as he looked to her with lust in his eyes. He was also laying in the oil as well and seemed to have been watching her the whole time. "I'm glad you're finally awake. Now we can really begin." He stood up from the oil and approached Ichigo slowly.

Ichigo wanted no part of whatever this man was planning on doing to her and so she stood up quickly to run away from him. When she stood up though, her body instantly became hot and burning with desire. She fell to her knees as she reached orgasm in an instant. Her juices gushing from her in an intense climax that had her breathing raggedly.

"Did you enjoy that Ichigo?" He said to her as he stood directly above her. He knelt down so that his balls lightly and gently rubbed her back, causing her to moan from an unknown pleasure.

"W-what i-i-is happening t-to m-m-m-m-me?" Ichigo asked through moans of pleasure as the man slowly rubbed his sack along her back. He was smirking the whole time, watching her in this state was making him even harder than before.

"Oh, you mean this little thing around us?" He started as he motioned to the oil and the structure they were seemingly trapped in. "This is my aphrodisiac tank. This oil that is all over your body is 100 percent potent in giving unimaginable pleasure to whoever has it on them." He took his sack off of her and continued to stroke himself. He walked over her to get in front of her. Ichigo looked up to him, but had to do so slowly to avoid more unwanted pleasure. "Just a tiny drop can send someone into a frenzy of lust and pleasure. And your completely covered in it."

There was shock and fear in Ichigo's brown eyes as she realized her situation. Every movement she made kept driving her crazy with pleasure, and seeing that this man would be inside of her in a matter of seconds drove even more fear into her heart.

Without wanting to waste anymore time, the man knelt down in front of Ichigo. He grabbed her head, much to her protest, and forced her mouth around his large cock. He brought her all the way to his balls and moaned in pleasure as he began to allow a small percentage of his aphrodisiac to affect him. He has in complete bliss as he forced her to swallow his entire length and pulled her back slowly to get the full feel of her warm orifice. Ichigo wasn't doing well at this point. She felt orgasm after orgasm wrack her body. Making her shake uncontrollably. The man wasted no time removing her from him after a few more strokes and forcing her onto her back. Ichigo was so disoriented that she couldn't even move to attempt to run away anymore. She felt him rub his head to her already soaked entrance and arched her back as she felt another orgasm coming. Without wanting to tease her anymore and wanting desperately to feel how she feels inside, the man shoved his entire length into her in one thrust. Ichigo yelped as she came again and could feel him filling her up completely. The man held his tongue out as he felt the most incredible feeling of all time. He began to pump in and out of her, allowing more percentage of the aphrodisiac to take affect of him. He pumped into her faster and harder as he could feel her walls tighten with every thrust as he filled her up again and again.

"Oh yes. Yes. Yes! YES!' The man started to shout as he threw his head back and had the full might of his drug take hold of him. He felt his pleasure building and bubbling inside of him as his balls tighten to the point of pain, begging to be released in this girl. He tried his hardest to hold back, but when he looked down to the pained face of the orange haired girl, he couldn't hold it anymore.

"FUUUUUCK!" He screamed as he came like a typhoon inside of the girl.

This feeling was completely different than when Grimmjow filled her up. When Grimmjow did it, the feeling was completely painful and burned her insides like mad. Yet this feeling felt like her whole insides had gone numb from the numerous orgasms she had already had before. Ichigo laid there, a broken girl that was filled up once again by another man she didn't even know.

The man sighed as he finally finished cumming and pulled out of her. His seed gushed out of her snatch and fell into the oil much to the mans glee. He smiled when the oil started to glow and a figure started to form not so far away from the two. The figure took the form of a woman with an impressively large rack and wide hips. The oil was the only thing covering her as her plump lips smiled deviously at the man. He smirked as his member hardened once again. He looked back down to the broken girl and smirked.

"Now that I have what I want from you," he said as he turned to his creation with intense lust in his eyes, "I think I'll indulge myself while I let Grimmjow have you again."

Ichigo tensed at hearing that name as she could feel light coming down not too far from her. Suddenly, Grimmjow dropped down into the tank with no clothes on and his cock instantly erect when he touched the aphrodisiac. Ichigo saw this and once again here dread and despair grew as Grimmjow slowly made his over to claim her once again.

* * *

 **Keeping This One Short To Get On With The Story. I Will Be Doing Some Time Skips Now, So Expect That. LOL.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,  
**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	4. Day 12: Tentacle torture

**Chapter 4: Day 12: Tentacle torture**

* * *

 **Suggested method by, once again, Whackybiscuit. Thanks again dude.**

 **Aaroniero has two voices so this will help differentiate the two:** _Male_. _Female_.

* * *

Ichigo had been put through hell after the tank. She would get frequent and unwanted visits from men such as that savage Grimmjow, or the emotionless yet hardcore Ulquiorra, and even a girl named Cirucci who was into extreme bondage. To say that Ichigo was scarred both figuratively and literally wasn't even the start of it. She would get occasional visits from Aizen who would simply ask her to be his Queen, to which she kept refusing. At one point, she was subjected to going back to Szayel and he performed even worse experiments on her than the tank. However, the worse one was with espada number nine, Aaroniero.

Right now, Ichigo was running. As fast as she could, as hard as she could. All to get away. To leave this horrible hell she's been subjected to for almost two weeks now. The only problem being that this whole place was a maze to her. After she was handed to the estrange espada by Aizen, the espada simply brought her to some section of Las Noches with many twists and turns to it. He told her that the exit to this place would lead her out of Las Noches and away from said palace. Ichigo, barely dressed in anything at the time, took this opportunity and ran away from the man/woman. She had no idea where she was going to or just what exactly she would do after she escaped with her power sealed away. None of that mattered as she just wanted to get away from it all. Away from the pain, the rape, the torture and that bastard Aizen asking her the same question over and over again. She would never be his Queen, but she was reaching her limit with resistance. She would have to hold out until her friends came and saved her.

After what felt like hours of running, Ichigo stopped and leaned against a wall to catch her breath. Despite the amount of time she was running, nothing seemed to change. She ran down one stark white hall after another with seemingly no end in sight. As she rested, she could hear footsteps coming from one end of the hall. Growing fearful that the duel voiced espada found her, Ichigo quickly rounded a corner and ran some more.

 _"Do you really think that you can escape here?"_ The male voice asked her, his voice carrying out in the long and empty halls.

Ichigo started to panic as she didn't want to be captured and tormented by whatever sick means this espada has for her. She continued to run, not caring where to, as long as she could get away.

 _"And what exactly would you do if you did escape?"_ The female voice asked this time, causing Ichigo to round a corner and stop to once again catch her breath. _"Return home to your family?"_

 _"Would they even look at you the same way after all of this, Ichigo?"_ Ichigo heard his question and her thoughts went straight to her sisters and her father.

 _"You've been here for twelve days, **girl**."_ The female voice put a lot of emphases on that last word. _"I bet that you think once you return and escape from this place, that Kisuke Urahara would be able to change you back to your original gender."_

Ichigo shut her eyes, trying to tune the espada's voice out.

 _"But you are wrong."_ Ichigo heard that last part and her eyes widened in shock.

 _"Lord Aizen has made sure of this."_ The female voice continued on. _"What he has done to you cannot be undone, Ichigo."_

"No." Ichigo whispered to herself as the words started to sink in.

 _"That body of yours will not change back once you leave Hueco Mundo."_

"No." Ichigo said to herself a little louder now at the sudden revelation.

 _"And do you honestly think that Lord Aizen would let allow you any sort of release either way?"_

"No no no no." Ichigo was getting louder as she started to sob at what the two voices in a singular body were telling her. She buried her head in her hands as the tears flowed down her face before feeling something slither up her legs. She stopped her sobbing long enough to see a dark tentacle attaching itself to her leg and slithering up to her uncovered womanhood.

 _"And did you really think that I would simply let you escape me."_ The male voice said to her ear in a whisper.

Ichigo looked up and saw the masked espada looking right down at her. It's left hand was some sort of grotesque looking thing with its tentacles coming off of it and wrapping itself all around Ichigo's sore rear and breast. The very front of the hand opened up as if it was an opening and a much larger tentacle in the shape of cock came out of it. Ichigo struggled as hard as she could but knew that she couldn't escape this. Try as she might, the tight yet slippery hold it had on her was unbreakable in her current condition. Aaroniero came closer to her with that thing for a hand and Ichigo started to hyperventilate. She didn't want this, but she couldn't get away either.

Aaroniero started to tease her as he started to rub her slit with the tentacle member. She tried hard to suppress the urge to moan at the touch to her womanhood. She had to prove to herself that this couldn't be her fate for the rest of her life. That she was destined to be put through this torture for the rest of her life.

The ninth espada noticed that she was resisting his ministrations and Ichigo could feel the smirk coming from him. She looked away and bit at her lip as to not make the sounds this thing wanted to hear from her. Unfortunately for her, Aaroniero had other ideas. With his free right hand, he started to grab at her breast and squeezed them hard. Ichigo squirmed for a moment, trying not to give in, but his hand on her breast now was making that difficult right now.

 _"Tell me girl."_ The male voice started again as he started to twist and pinch at her hardened nipples. Her slit was starting to get very wet now, and her voice was beginning to slip out. _"Does this feel good to you? You're moaning like the bitch in heat that you are now."_

 _"Don't try to deny it."_ The female voice spoke out as it penetrated her with the tentacle cock. This enticed a loud scream from Ichigo as she was being entered into once again by another one of these monsters.

 _"Now then."_ The male voice started again as Ichigo was letting out moans and screams with each thrust of the tentacle cock that moved on its own.

"It took me some time to be able to get this hair right." He started again, only this time his voice sounded normal. Ichigo looked up at just the unfortunate moment and her eyes widened in shock and fear as Aaroniero removed his mask. Tears streamed down her face as she saw his actual face. It looked so much like how she used to look as a male, even the hair was orange like hers before all of this. She stared up at him as a sadistic grin came upon his face.

"Now that's the face I wanted to see!" He yelled at here as he made the tentacle cock separate while still being inside of her. She screamed in pain as the tentacles inside of her started to writhe all around in various degrees of motion. "How does it feel Ichigo?!" The tentacles were getting more and more intense. "How does it feel to look into the face of what you used to be as he fucks you?!"

Ichigo's mind was going blank as she was cumming repeatedly with almost no sign of him relenting on her.

With a mad cackled, the faux Ichigo removed his grotesque arm away from Ichigo, causing her to twitch uncontrollably at what she had just gone through. After a several seconds, the faux Ichigo stopped its cackling fit and drew his blade. Ichigo could barely register what was going on around her, but when she saw him draw his blade, she silently prayed that he would just end her then and there. Anything to get away from all of this. To her disappointment though, the faux Ichigo had other ideas.

"Devour her, Glotoneria!"

And a plume of dark smoke erupted from where he was standing and now there stood a large mass of dark ooze and tentacles all around. Ichigo looked up with fear clearly in her brown eyes as she didn't need to imagine what was going to happen next. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the mass grow a mouth and red eyes come from it, staring straight down at her.

"Now then." She heard from the very top of this monster. Ichigo looked up and saw the faux Ichigo standing atop his creation with a sinister grin to his face. "It's time to really have some fun with you!"

"No." She started in a weak tone and tried to back away, but her weak form left very little resistance in her. The much larger tentacles on the ooze came towards her.

"No!" She yelled out as one wrapped around her and then separated into smaller forms. These smaller tentacles continued to wrap themselves around her and started to creep near her womanhood. They started to drag her off towards the mouth of the monster and she saw that there was so much more horrors awaiting her inside.

"NOO!" That was the last thing that was heard from Ichigo before Glotoneria swallowed her whole.

"Enjoy hell, Ichigo." Aaroniero said with a mad grin and another cackle. "This doesn't end, until you've realized that you are truly alone in this world."

* * *

 **Control room**

Aizen watched the whole thing playing out on the monitors. He smirked as he rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and leaned into it. The sight of how his future Queen was breaking was enough to put a smile on his face. He knew that it wouldn't take long now.

"Soon, Ichigo." He started with the same smirk on his face. "Soon, you will be putty in my hands. Soon."

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. It took me way too long to come up with something and in the end I had nothing. So I really want to thank Whackybiscuit for the idea for this chapter, you're awesome dude.**

 **Anyway, I'll be continuing this story now that I have some new ideas in my head about how things should go.**

 **Till then,**

 **PEACE!**


	5. Day 15: Drowning in pain

**Chapter 5: Day 15: Drowning in pain**

* * *

Ichigo was laid down on the bed she was given by that mad man Aizen. She was shaking under the sheets from another nightmare of her current predicament once again and knew, not really by feeling the energy per se, that Aizen was watching her this whole time. After what happened three days ago and how the ninth espada treated her and told her, Ichigo's mind started to betray her. What Aaroniero said to her, about her friends rescuing her, always came to the forefront of her mind. Where were they? Why haven't they come to save her from this hell? Was that freak with two voices right about them abandoning her like this? Why? Why weren't they coming for her? If it was because of preparations, then fine, but it shouldn't take this long to prepare a rescue attempt. Hell, it only took Ichigo and her friends ten days to get to the soul society to rescue Rukia. So why was it taking them so long to get to her? It didn't make any sense to her.

As she was laying on the bed, she slowly turned to her head towards the man that was the cause of her torment. Aizen was just sitting there, watching her with that same smirk on his face. The same smirk that hadn't changed ever since he had Ichigo captured. This man was just waiting for her spirit to completely break on her so he could make her become his Queen. For what purpose, Ichigo had no idea. All she knew was that she had to hold on somehow. She had to wait for her friends to come and rescue her, no matter if they are even trying to or not.

"What?" Ichigo asked in a weakened voice and scowled as best she could to the man.

He gave no answer to her and continued to smirk.

"What do you want?" She asked again with a bit more power behind her voice.

Still no answer.

Ichigo gritted her teeth as this was really making her angry. "Say something." She spoke through gritted teeth.

Aizen still said nothing.

Ichigo was able to summon just enough strength to sit up from her position and look the man in his eyes. "SAY SOMETHING!" She shouted to him.

"Oh." A familiar tone spoke to her from behind. Ichigo froze and turned around to see that the man she was shouting at was laying in bed with her, topless and showing his muscular frame to her. She was shocked that he managed to do that this while she was shouting at him.

"H-how-" Aizen cut her off with a chaste kiss to her lips, causing her to struggle and use the last of her strength to try and crawl away.

She didn't get far as Aizen had grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. He brought her to his chest and held her there as she tried and failed to struggle from his grip. She could do nothing, again, as another man was about to have his way with her. When was this all going to end?

"So, Ichigo." Aizen whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to raise down her spine and to her still uncovered womanhood. "Are you ready to become my Queen now?"

Ichigo looked into his eyes in disgust as she was was about to scream her answer to his face.

Before she could though, Aizen placed a finger to her lips to stop her. "Know that if you reject this offer, you will be handed to another of my espada's, and this one will truly break your spirit even more than Aaroniero."

Ichigo froze for a second. If she were to say yes to this, then it would all stop. Her torment would finally end. Over two weeks of rape and torture would finally end, but she would be betraying her friends and family by doing so. If she said no though, then this next espada would be in here to make her small reprieve end. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want this choice. It was either betray her friends, or be raped constantly once again.

Ichigo didn't know what to do.

"Hmm." Aizen spoke up as he saw how conflicted she was. Beforehand, she would have given an immediate answer, now, she wasn't so sure. This was working out perfectly for him. He let her go and left the bed. Leaving the naked beauty behind, confused by his actions. He placed his coat back on and went to the door to leave, but before he did, he turned his head toward the orange haired teen and smirked again. "I'll take your silence as a no Ichigo. I surely do hope that it changes after another week or so."

Ichigo went wide eyed at hearing that. A week or so? Did that mean he wouldn't stop the day by day rapes until after a week to ask her again? Was this his ploy? To break her to the point of desperation?

Whatever it was, Ichigo didn't have enough time to contemplate it as Aizen left and a pale man with black hair and green eyes came into the room. She didn't know what this espada would do to her, but just looking at him was almost like looking into the abyss. There was nothing in his eyes.

No emotion.

No lust.

No empathy.

Nothing.

"She's all your for as long as you want today Ulquiorra." Aizen said to the now named Ulquiorra before leaving.

Ulquiorra bowed to the man yet still said nothing. Once the door closed, he rose up and turned to the now scared Ichigo. She was terrified of this espada and he hadn't even done anything to her yet. He made his way over to her, shedding his clothes off in the process, while Ichigo backed away as best she could on the bed. She looked down to see just what exactly she was dealing with only to see that he was flaccid. She was confused by this as she looked toward the espada and saw him still giving the same, blank stare as he stood there in the nude. She was about to say something to him, most likely to question why he wasn't hard. Not that she was really complaining. That was when Ulquiorra moved, and boy did he move. He was instantly behind her on the bed, kneeling to her and groping her breast roughly. She let out a yelp and was about to shout to him, but that was when he started to choke her with his free left arm. She gasped for air and tried to claw at his arm, but was getting nowhere with that. He smelled her hair as he chocked her and took in the scent of sweat, sex, fear, sorrow and anxiety as his cock started to twitch. Ichigo was gasping at this point, trying to breathe, but was still getting nothing. Whatever this man was doing was doing something very strange to Ichigo. She wanted to beg him to stop, to let her go and leave her alone, but another part of her very deep down in her heart was enjoying this. She was getting wet and her juices flowed down her leg and dripped onto his twitching member. Ulquiorra continued to choke her and grip onto her breast harder to the point of leaving a terrible bruise onto her. He looked at her face and was instantly hard now. Ichigo's face was filled with pain and misery, but also lust. She was enjoying the pain and her body knew it. This caused Ulquiorra to plunge straight into her ass, watching her try to scream at the dry tearing in her bottom. She was letting out tears at the pain and felt Ulquiorra not waste any time as he fucked her her. From what she could feel, he was an easy ten maybe eleven inches and very girthy, making his thrust all the more painful every time he did so. Ichigo cried out in pain as she was about to pass out from lack of air, but that was when Ulquiorra released her neck, a very noticeable purple bruise marring her creamy skin, and proceeded to lift her up by her breast. She screamed as he grabbed at her breast and lifted her entire form from the bed. He stood up on top of the bed and continued to thrust inside of her, making sure to keep her in a constant state of pain in the process. Ichigo was screaming her heart out as he continued to clench her breast and pinch at her nipples with his nails, drawing a small amount of blood. Ulquiorra turned her around while still buried deep in her ass and causing her to yell out in pain some more from tearing, so he could suck on her bloody nipples. He continued to thrust inside of her again and bit down hard on her tender nipples, causing her to yelp at the pain. She had already orgasmed a few times at the pain, but now it was time for her to receive his seed. Without a single sound, Ulquiorra released inside of her sore and bloody sphincter, causing Ichigo to scream once again and she came on his lap and the sheets. This was just the start though.

 _ **Seven hours later**_

Ulquiorra didn't tire, nor did he speak to her. After seven hours of his painful fucking, he came down her throat and held her head all the way to the base of his cock. Since he was doing this with Ichigo on her back and him standing in front of her, he was able to use his hands to once again choke her, causing her to nearly suffocate once more. He let out one last monstrous spurt and removed himself from her mouth. He looked down at the girl for a moment.

She was covered in cum, bits of blood and bite marks, and bruises all over her body. Her eyes were glazed over completely and he could easily tell that she had no clue where she was anymore, or who she was for that matter.

He left her there on Aizen's bed after getting dressed and never even looked back.

 _ **Monitor room**_

In the monitor room, Aizen had watched the entire event take place and was very pleased with what he saw. Ichigo lost herself to the pleasure of pain. She had suffered and enjoyed it. He smiled at what he was seeing and wondered how she would fair next against yet another espada of his.

"Ichigo." He spoke as he continued to stroke his own foot long cock in his hands. He grunted as he came on the monitor that showed his future Queen and smirked once more. "Soon my Queen. Very soon."

* * *

 **Yeah, I made Ulquiorra like that. I felt like it would fit his character in a way. And hey, you know what they say: the quiet ones always have the worst fetishes.**

 **Since this is the only one for today, I'll do the next update with just one on Wednesday. Exodus.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorta kinda running out of ideas with this one, so if anybody wants to give me a suggestion for the next one, I would really appreciate it.**

 **The next espada will either be either Nnoitra, Halibel, or Zommari. Which would ya'll like to see and if you pick this person I would love to see a suggestion for it. If I like it, you'll get a shout-out in the next chapter. Whackybiscuit if you're reading this, then I would also appreciate another suggestion as well.**

 **Till next time, stay awesome and as always:**

 **PEACE!**


	6. Day 26: Shark's Pleasure

**Chapter 6: Day 26: Shark's pleasure**

* * *

Ichigo had just finished an all day fuck session by both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra a few days ago and still hasn't woken up yet. She was covered in sweat, cum, blood and bruises from head to toe and was still wondering when this would all end. When would she be rescued? Where were her friends? Why had they been taking so long to save her? It had almost been a month and still nothing. Why? Why had they just forgotten about her? It made no sense at all. Had she meant nothing to them? Was she deemed useless now or were they just waiting for a proper time to attack Aizen rather than saving her? These questions plagued her nightmares every night and were getting stronger and more vivid each time she closed her eyes.

As Ichigo was juggling those thoughts in her nightmares, a certain, blond espada had waited long enough for her turn.

* * *

 _ **1 hour later**_

Ichigo felt something warm and wet washing over her. In her mind, it was probably another one of these animals releasing all over her unconscious body, but this was different. This felt comforting. Relaxing even. Ichigo's mind wanted to tell her to wake up and attempt to fight or flee, but her body was telling her that it needed this. That it needed the time to finally relax and feel something other than unwanted pleasure and pain. Ichigo sighed unconditionally as her body won out against her mind and that was when she felt a pair of hands groping her breast. She shuddered and wanted to struggle at first, not wanting someone like Ulquiorra to be the one ready to abuse, but those thoughts went away when she felt the hands gently rubbing against bust. She moaned softly as the pair of hands turned to a few pairs of hands each gently caressing a part of her body. One pair was on her inner thighs, rubbing dangerously close to her womanhood. Another pair was on her sides, rubbing her slowly and sensually, occasionally pinching her nipples lightly with the first pair of hands. The last was odd yet still pleasant for Ichigo as that pair has washing her hair with some sort of shampoo. Whether this was as a joke or unintentional, Ichigo could tell by the smell that this was a strawberry scented shampoo.

"I know you feel this girl." A dominating, female tone spoke from behind Ichigo, right into the teens ear. "And I know that you want this. The feel of someone holding you through pleasure instead of the constant pain." She kissed the back of Ichigo's neck, causing the girl to flinch a bit. "The touch of true ecstasy." The pair of hands on her thighs traveled to her quivering womanhood and gave it a gentle rub. "The touch of a real woman." She removed one of her hands and slowly traced her way down Ichigo's spine to her curvy behind and gave it a light squeeze.

Ichigo had never felt like this before. It was completely foreign to her by this point to feel true pleasure. Feeling the other pairs of hands quicken their pace on her sides and hair, Ichigo couldn't take it anymore and opened her eyes. Everything was dark. Pitch black even. She couldn't see anything and tried to look around to whoever it was giving her so much ecstasy.

"W-Wh-" Ichigo's words were caught in her mouth as she felt the hand on her ass give it a light smack, causing her to wince at the slight sting.

"Come on." That voice spoke once more in a call tone once more. "Say it."

"Who-," Before she could let out another word, the hands on her pussy stuck a finger inside of her folds, causing her to moan lewdly.

"Almost." The voice taunted her, trying to get Ichigo to squirm under her and whoever was touching her. "Once more."

"Who are you?" Ichigo moaned out after feeling her nipples pinched once more and an extra digit inserted inside of her.

The voice snickered a bit under her breath as Ichigo was writhing in the feeling she hadn't felt at all since being here. "My name is Tia Halibel," the voice whispered into Ichigo's ear, causing said girl to shiver. "The forth espada, and the woman that's going to make you feel the greatest pleasure in your life." She lightly nibbled onto Ichigo's earlobe earning a yelp followed by a moan from the strawberry.

Ichigo may not have been able to see, but right now she didn't care about seeing, as long as this pleasure didn't end. Ichigo felt another finger enter into her and yelped once more as the digits moved vigorously inside of her. This continued for a few more minuets, the fingering, the groping, and the shampoo, until Ichigo could feel her own release coming fiercely. She gritted her teeth as her voice was betraying her more and more. Halibel realized that she was getting closer and smirked. She had Ichigo right where she wanted her, and now there was only one thing to do now. She let go of one of Ichigo's breast and grabbed at her chin, forcing her to tilt her head back as Halibel planted a long, passionate kiss upon the girl. Ichigo lost it right then and there as she came hard. Harder than she ever had at this point right onto the fingers inside of her. Maybe even the entire hand itself. She let out a loud yell into Halibel's moist and warm mouth as she convulsed through her finished climax. Halibel pulled back as Ichigo's high finally died out and she was just panting heavily as she laid back onto Halibel's body.

"Damn, she's a gusher!" A new voice shouted out in an amused voice.

"I know." A new voice spoke up from in front of Ichigo, most likely the one fingering her. "We're in this water but because of her my entire arm is soaked."

"What do you think of her master Halibel?" Another voice spoke from behind as her voice sounded a bit muffled for some reason.

"I think I like this girl." Halibel spoke up. "So easy to please." She traced a slender finger over Ichigo's stomach, watching the girl squirm under her. "So simple to give her much needed rest from what those untrained morons do to her. I do hope to get another shot at her. This was very exciting."

Ichigo tried to move her arm to get whatever it was that was impeding her vision off, but that was when she noticed her arms were tied behind her back.

"Hey, looks like she's tryin' to move around." The amused voice spoke up. "Kinda hilarious she didn't realize that in the first place."

"Pleasure does that to a person Apache." Halibel spoke up with a smirk of her own. "Just know this Ichigo, this feeling can continue. All of the pain and suffering can end and you can feel this pleasure, this ecstasy, this gentleness." Halibel saw how Ichigo looked up towards her, even with the blindfold on, Halibel could tell that Ichigo was desperately listening to her every word. "All you have to do, is let go and join lord Aizen on the thrown as his Queen, and I can show you this pleasure at your beck and call."

Ichigo went wide eyed, despite the blindfold, at Halibel's words. Was it really that easy for her? If she just gave in and accepted what Aizen was asking of her would this hell really just end? What would her family think of her if she gave in to despair? What would her friends back home think of her for her will finally breaking? What would the soul society think? Well, that last one was easy. They would consider her a traitor and kill her on sight, not even going to bother to hear her side to all of this. How they didn't even bother to try and rescue her for almost an entire month. How they abandoned her with no choice but to give in to their enemy, not hers.

That's right. Aizen isn't Ichigo's enemy. He never was. Whatever he was trying to do beforehand did not concern her. All she wanted to do back then was go and rescue Rukia from an unjust execution, so why exactly was she waiting to be rescued from people like them? She didn't know, and right now, she didn't know what do think. Was Aizen really her enemy? True, he did kidnap her and has given his espada the okay to do with her whatever they want, but was he really _her_ enemy. He's been asking her the same question ever since he changed her, so what exactly did he want with her?

Ichigo was at a loss for words, so she just remained silent in Halibel's lap. Said espada sensed her hesitation and rubbed her cheek lightly.

"Do you really believe that lord Aizen would hand you to us espada without his reasons Ichigo?" She asked her, causing the teen to raise her head once more to the woman. "He always has his reasons. You must be very special to him if he wants your complete and total devotion to him." Ichigo was silent as she took in Halibel's words. "He wants you, could you say the same for your friends, or the soul reapers?"

Ichigo stiffened at her words as she tried not to sob at the truth behind them. She could do nothing at that moment, but lower her head and try to find some sort of semblance of her life before she met Rukia. How she was a he and happy. Before all of this.

* * *

 **I know, kinda short and too soft-core like, but it's mainly for two reasons: for the story, and so I can have a basis for how the double Yuri chapter for Return of the Strawberry should go tomorrow when I get the time from this crazy schedule I got.**

 **I am almost finished with this story. About two or three chapters left, max of four if necessary. I'll be able to post some of the other What If requests at some point next month.**

 **Till then, stay awesome out there, and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	7. Final Day: Decision

**Chapter 7: Final day: Decision**

* * *

Ichigo lay in Aizen's bed once again curled into a ball for what seemed like the thousandth time. The words of what Halibel said to her a few days ago were stuck to her mind. Why did Aizen really want her? Why was he so hell bent on breaking her and forcing her to become his Queen? She had no idea, and that's what terrified her the most. The unknown to everything around her.

Was it really that simple though? Was finally giving up really that simple for the pain to finally stop? Ichigo didn't know, but it seems Aizen was giving her time to think. By this point Ichigo had figured that Aizen had some sort of way to watch her and every single event that took place onto her. That was the main reason that most of the espada that forced themselves on Ichigo never took things too far.

Szayel had his clone now that he used for all his twisted perversions. Ulquiorra didn't really respond to pleasure or pain and simply did what was ordered of him to do. Grimmjow figured that he had his fill most of the time and had no intentions of claiming a stale piece of meat anymore. Halibel and her fraccion were amazing, but that felt like a one time deal Aizen permitted. Aaroniero would be fine having another go at her, at least that is what she assumed at least. Fortunately for her, the other Espada either weren't interested or just thought the idea was just plain stupid to rape her. Didn't stop some of the more daring arrancar from having their way with her unconscious body sometimes.

Right now, Ichigo could just feel the pair of eyes on her from the corner. She didn't even need to turn around to see the smug smile on Aizen's face. She just felt it at this point, just like she always has since coming here. Ichigo sighed as she knew exactly why he was here. He didn't even need to say anything to her at this point, as it was almost scarily routine now. Ichigo thought about all of her friends and family back home, how they would look at her differently at what she was considering, but those paled in comparison as to how Rukia would react. Ichigo didn't care about the soul society's reaction as they most likely have already marked her as a traitor. How could she be a traitor if she was never affiliated with them in the first place? She and her friends were already marked as the enemy the second they entered into the Seireitei, so that didn't even matter to her. As long as her friends were okay, nothing else mattered from them. Steeling her nerve, Ichigo spoke to the man who had changed her so much over this long and painful time in her life.

"Why do you want me as your Queen so badly?" The volume of her voice was almost a whisper as she knew the only noise within the room was her.

Aizen smirked to himself even more. She has fallen and wanted any form of sanctuary now. Time to ensure that she was broken to the point of being his forever. "Because you are a special being, Ichigo. One that, with the right direction and the right guidance, could potentially become the most powerful being in history."

Ichigo winced at this, not fully believing him. "I could've stayed the way I was before if that were the case." She didn't see it, but she knew that Aizen was once again smirking at her. "What aren't you telling me Aizen?"

"The truth is much more dangerous for you to know than you think Ichigo." The rogue spoke up, causing her to perk her head a bit. "What if I told you that the reason for all of this happening to you was all based on a selfish act? An act that has been going on your entire life."

Ichigo raised her head and sat up to turn to the man, now noticing that he was wearing no shirt. Ignoring that for now, she spoke one more. "What do you mean? Whose selfish act?"

Aizen continued to smirk towards her as he stood up from his seated position and went over towards her. Ichigo flinched a little when she saw him standing near the edge of the bed, beckoning her to come to him. Swallowing the lump in her throat and no longer feeling fear, Ichigo reluctantly did what she was told. When she was near him, she sat on her knees so she wasn't simply laying next to his crotch.

Seeing the complicity in her eyes, Aizen continued. "Didn't you ever find it odd that you have been seeing spirits for as long as you can remember?" She nodded as he continued. "Don't you find it odd that a hollow has never appeared to you until your mother died, or the fact that the next time you saw one, the next thing you saw was Rukia, a soul reaper?"

"What does this have to do with what you said earlier?" Ichigo got a little irritated at being given the run around again.

"Simple." He began as he leaned down to her face and whispered. "Because it all goes back to your father, Isshin Kurosaki."

Ichigo gasped a bit at this. "My dad? Why?"

"Everything that has happened to you is the result of his actions, Ichigo." He started again. "Your father has lied to you this entire time and you've been too preoccupied with your own nature of protecting the ones close to you to see it." Ichigo went wide eyed as she continued to listen to him. "Your father wasn't always Isshin Kurosaki. He used to be Isshin Shiba, former captain of squad ten and head of the Shiba clan."

"He was a soul reaper." Ichigo spoke, not in disbelief, but in a deep understanding.

"Yes. He was a soul reaper that decided to leave to be with your mother, another person with spirit energy as well." Aizen could only grin as he saw Ichigo look back up at him with widened eyes. "She was a Quincy Ichigo, one that renounced her power after you were born. A decision made by your father, and Kisuke Urahara no less."

Ichigo shuddered at this information. "Dad and Kisuke?" She stumbled out, understanding what all of this meant. She slumped down as she began to remember that night her mother died. "If they hadn't done that, then she could've used her powers to... to... oh god." Ichigo began to shake as the realization hit her about her mother, but that still didn't answer another question she had for the rogue. "Did Kisuke know?"

Aizen couldn't bring himself to torment her with a half truth or a lie, seeing as though she was already putty in his hands right now. "Yes, as a matter of fact, if he wanted to, he could've saved her himself." Ichigo looked up to the man, tears threatening to leave her eyes. "Urahara and your father are not what they seem. Isshin can see spirits and hollows even if his powers are sealed away for the moment. Don't you find it odd that he was not there the night you gained your powers, Ichigo?" Ichigo lowered her head as she pressed it onto Aizen's chest. "Or the fact that once you began to get a grasp on your power, Urahara would show up to you, making you question how to use them?" He could feel it now. She was starting to get angry. "Isn't it funny how instead of sending you to the soul society to save your friend, he instead sent you just to keep me away from the Hogyoku?" She was starting to understand now, making her much easier to control now. "That's right Ichigo. Urahara used you and even damaged you by awakening your own inner hollow, while your father lied to you and is the main cause for your mothers death."

That was it. Ichigo's power, no longer sealed away, exploded from her as yelled into the ceiling. Tears streamed down her face as the black/red energy came off her in droves. Aizen took a step back as he knew that this was what he wanted. A special, new breed of a soul, perfectly combining soul reaper, Quincy and hollow together. Perfectly balanced.

After a minute or two, Ichigo's energy slowed and eventually dissipated from her person, her tears still red hot as they streamed down her face. She looked at Aizen and saw the knowing smirk on his face. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. After a short time, she fell to the bed all the while keeping her eyes onto his, and whispered out to him the words he wanted to hear.

"I'll be your Queen."

* * *

 **I'm back as best as I can right now. This story will be reaching a conclusion in two more chapters. I really feel like this is coming together nicely in a sense. There won't be much to it, but the Winter War will be happen in the next chapter.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed this, if so, thanks for staying interested.**

 **You guys are awesome, and as always.**

 **PEACE!**


	8. Queen of the hollows rises

**Chapter 8: Queen of the hollows rises**

* * *

The words were like music to Aizen's ears. After a months worth of torture and such, she had finally succumbed. Aizen simply smirked as the energy she released was exactly what he was looking for. After all this time, the perfect blend between soul reaper, hollow, and Quincy was now his for the taking. Now all that was left to do was to continue with his plans.

After Ichigo had calmed down, Aizen left her to her rest since she has had her energy sealed for so long that the strain was a bit too much. That had been a week ago as the energy was highly potent to her. Ichigo's body was slowly changing with that energy, now becoming slightly hollow-like while also keeping the energy of a Quincy and a soul reaper. To Aizen, seeing her sleep comfortably as she transformed was thrilling. He had wanted this for some time now, what could a little more patience hurt?

He had assigned Halibel and her fraccion to watch over Ichigo as she slept, the espada all too eager to do so. Halibel could feel the energy coming off of Ichigo's body and it actually frightened her slightly. It was fortunate that she was actually kind and gentle with the orange haired girl, otherwise she might have to feel her wrath later.

As Ichigo rested, Aizen went and prepared for the war on the horizon. He had planned everything perfectly at this point. He had the Hogyoku, he had his army, he had several contingencies, and he had his Queen. He could only imagine how that old man must've been feeling right now, or how the soul society as a whole was feeling right now. Aizen had been keeping tabs on the current state of the soul society ever since he left with his associates and Ichigo.

The soul society was still in a confused and disoriented state. Ever since it was revealed that Aizen's zanpakuto could manipulate a persons senses completely and that virtually everyone had seen it released at some point or another, everyone was on edge. The Central 46 was still gone and people were still trying to fill the spots. Not to mention that there were three less captains within the soul society and an increase in hollow sightings spreading their forces thin, and it was a perfect storm for an attack. The captains didn't know what to do about Aizen right now nor did they care for the ryoka's at the time.

Speaking of ryoka's. From what Aizen was able to gather, most of them were let go after Ichigo was captured, but had there spirit energy sealed away. The only one who was imprisoned was Yoruichi Shihoin. Not like it was really an imprisonment, more like house arrest as her clan was all too happy to force her back to them. Oh how Kisuke must be depressed to learn that news.

The three ryoka also had their memories altered so that they didn't remember invading the soul society. To Aizen, both sealing away their energy and erasing their memory was a huge mistake.

A Quincy with incredible deduction capabilities that was able to defeat a captain, much less almost kill him while not achieving his full potential was baffling to the rouge.

The human male with a clear hollow-like energy that, while not strong enough to fight a captain, was still strong enough to take out multiple foes with a single strike.

The girl was the most intriguing though. Her power to heal was unprecedent withing the soul society. It didn't look like healing though, and that is what caught Aizen's eye.

Aizen contemplated what to do about them but decided to put that within the back of his mind as he had another issue to worry about. Kisuke Urahara. That man no doubt has already been cleared of those charges and was now an ally of sorts to the soul society now. That would be a little bit of a complication since no doubt the man was already trying to make something that would stop the rogue for good. Whatever it was, Aizen needed a counter to it. Something to really put an end to the dirty blonds moves.

That was when he felt an incredible pressure bare down on the entirety of Las Noches.

It was unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. It was heavy and thick yet felt warm to the touch. He took a deep breath and stood up from his chair as he smirked.

"She's finally awake."

Aizen left the control room he was in and ventured to where his Queen currently was. As he walked along, he could see the other arrancar either completely floored or struggling to stand back up. He could tell that his espada's must be feeling this too, at least a certain number of them.

Grimmjow was down on his knees from the pressure as even he could not stand up to it. It was like when Aizen raised his pressure so casually towards him only this was clearly someone else, and they were directing it heavily towards him.

Ulquiorra felt the pressure and was actually struggling to stay on his feet. He grunted as the pressure was so heavy on him that he actually was feeling frustration. Whatever Aizen had planned, Ulquiorra hoped that it would not be detrimental to his performance towards his master.

Szayel was in his lab with his perfect and docile copy of Ichigo when he felt it. The pressure not only brought him to the ground but also destroyed the clone down to a molecular level as well as overload a lot of equipment in the lab. There was definitely a deep hatred with this pressure directed towards him.

Aaroniero was shuddering in fear in the dark as both heads were feeling the pressure cracking their helmet. It won't take long if this continues for the duel voices to be destroyed.

As Aizen reached his room, he saw the fraccion of his third espada standing outside of the door, watching with baited breath. He noticed that they were kneeling and seemed unaffected by the pressure. Aizen passed by them as they bowed towards the man, and entered the room. What he saw caused him to widen his eyes in awe. Right now, Halibel was on her knees, bowing to the now awakened form of Ichigo, and the former soul reaper looked breathtaking to the man.

Her skin had tanned a bit, her orange hair had grown down to her legs and was smooth as silk while also having a bone white roots atop her head. Her body had become even more voluptuous as her breast brew and her hips were wider than before. She now had a black tattoo of a streak going over her face right over her right eye and going down the right side of her body. Her eyes were no longer their original chocolate brown color, but now a deep white with a blue pupil in each eye. Ichigo was standing in front of Halibel, completely naked and looking up at the ceiling as she let out a few more breaths, calming her energy. Once she did, she turned to see Aizen standing there in the doorway with a stunned look on his face. This caused her to smirk as she finally got him to look shocked for once.

"Like what you see?" She asked him a deeper and sultry tone.

Aizen couldn't help himself as he was getting excited from seeing his beautiful and buxom Queen in front of him in all her glory. "Very much so."

Ichigo smirked towards him laid back on the bed, her dominant instincts taking over her form. "Then why don't you show your Queen how much you enjoy her body." She laid there and spread her legs for him to see her glorious womanhood.

That was it as Aizen's cock sprung to attention in his pants. He quickly took his coat and shihakusho off as he looked towards the blushing third espada and her fraccion. "Inform the other espada that I will be holding a meeting in one hour."

Halibel nodded and quickly left the room, closing the door behind it. She was thankful she could control herself that well because she was so close to jumping in the middle of that to make it a three-way. She shook those thoughts from her mind and left with her blushing and flustered fraccion behind her to leave her King and new Queen to their devices.

* * *

 **You know what, I'm gonna end this chapter here and have the lemon scene in the last chapter, unless ya'll want that to be its own chapter and the actual last chapter be about the end of the war. I honestly don't mind either one to be honest.**

 **Hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter because the next will have that lemon scene in it. I'll explain why Ichigo is bit more aggressive in the next chapter if some are confused about that.**

 **You guys are awesome, and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
